<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Enough by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608204">Sweet Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [169]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cliche One Liner, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Compare and Contrast, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Teddy have a small discussion about how they take their coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [169]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <em> So I gathered. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I loathe the way Muggles take their coffee,” Jamie complained, looking across at Teddy’s Starbucks Vanilla Chocolate Latte Swirl with a dismissive curl of his lip. “Everything coated in whipped cream and syrup.”</p>
<p>Teddy had heard same complaint on a million previous occasions. “So I’ve <em>gathered</em>, J.” He looked over at Jamie’s Extra-Light Skinny and huffed affectionately. “We’re not all as health conscious as you, lovely,” Teddy smiled. “Are you one hundred percent sure that you’re Harry’s son? You haven’t inherited his sweet tooth.”</p>
<p>Jamie kissed Teddy’s cheek. “I don’t need extra sugar,” he replied. “’Cause I’m sweet enough already.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>